Lily Evans
by Chris Winters
Summary: Storyn handlar om Lily Evans som kommer som ny till Hogwarts. Hon träffar på konstigheter, de som är bra och de som är illa. Kapitel 1 har kommit! :)


Lily vaknade, det var en tråkig dag, eller såg det ut som det. "Nej, förresten," sade hon till sig själv, "det kommer att bli något spännande idag, även om det regnar." Det var mycket sant, ute spöregnade det för fullt. Petunia grymtade till, och vaknade. "Godmorgon, din lilla kräldjur," muttrade Petunia och rafsade fram ett par kexsmulor under sin säng. "Godmorgon, syster Petunia," svarade Lily milt men kallt. Det blev ingen forsattning, regnet forsatte även efter frukosten, och Lily, som så gärna ville vara ute, fick hålla sig i skinnet.  
  
Eftermiddagen var sur och blöt, för Petunia knuffade Lily i en vattenpöl därute. Sedan fick Petunia skäll för det, och Lily gick för att vila sig. Då hördes ett flaxande, och en uggla störtade in. "Titta mamma! Titta! Det är en uggla!" utropade Lily nyfiket och tog hand om den lilla frusna varelsen. "Vad är det för märkvärdigt med en uggla då?" snäste Petunia av. "Titta! Den har ett brev med sig!" ropade Lily som igonerade Petunias ord och sprang till sin mamma i köket. "Oj, vad är det dära?" frågade Lilys mamma Evelyn. "Titta! Det finns fyra djur på kuvertet! En grävling, ett lejon, en orm och en örn!" utropade Lily upphetsat och föll till golvet. Petunia log elakt.  
  
"Petunia! Sluta terrorisera din syster!" sa Evelyn surt, "Du får stanna i rummet hela dagen!" "Men mamma! Det är inte rättvist! Lily började!" överröstade Petunia. "Det gjorde jag visst inte!" "Klart du gjorde!" "Nej!" "Joo!" "Det var inte jag som började!" "Jo!"  
  
"Sluta flickor! Annars blir det avstängning resten av dagen!" avbröt mamma Evelyn. "Men mamma!? Det är ju HON som ska bestraffas!" sa Petunia, pekande på Lily. Lily nöjde sig med att ge Petunia en ilsken blick, och tog kuvertet till sitt hemliga ställe - skafferiet.  
  
Där öppnade hon den, och drog fram några gula ark, som var lite våta i regnet.  
  
Hon läste, tyst för sig själv:  
  
  
  
iHOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM  
  
REKTOR: uALBUS DUMBLEDORE /u  
  
[Innehavare av merlin-orden av första graden, storhäxmästare, överstetrollkarl, högste storpamp i häxmästarnas internationella samfund]  
  
Kära Ms. Evans,  
  
Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelts en plats vid Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.  
  
Terminen börjar den första September. Vi förväntar oss eran uggla senast den 31 Juli.  
  
Er tillgivna  
  
Magica McMills  
  
Biträndande rektor  
  
  
  
Lily tog ett djupt andetag, och nöp sig själv i armen för att försäkra sig om det var en dröm eller inte. Tydligen inte. Hon drog fram den andra arken och började att läsa.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM  
  
ubUniform:/b/U  
  
Förstaårseleverna behöver följande: Tre ombyten av enkla arbetskläder (svarta) En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande) En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen) Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar  
  
ubKurslitteratur:/b/u Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker: uGrundboken om förtrollningar/U (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk uTrolldomskonstens historia/u av Matilda Bagshot uMagisk Teori/u av Adalbert Waffling uFörvandlingskonster I/u av Manuel Ahn uNybörjarboken om örtlära/u av Leah Phils uTrolldrycker och magiska brygder/u av Arsenius Jigger uFantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem/u av Newt Scamander uDe mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv/u av Quentin Trimble  
  
ubÖvrig utrustning:/b/u 1 trollstav 1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2) 1 uppsättning glas- eller kristall-flaskor 1 stjärnkikare 1 mässningsvåg  
  
uElever får även ta med sig uggla, katt eller padda. /u  
  
ubFÖRÄLDRAR ERINAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA MED SIG EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR./b/u/i  
  
Där tog brevet slut. Lily andades ut, nervös och glad. Sedan sprang hon ur skafferiet och visade mamma brevet. Evelyn tog för pannan, och sade något om "vi måste ringa Eloise... hon vet allt det dära... trodde aldrig att det skulle vara en häxa i familjen.." Sedan gick hon och ringde moster Eloise och berättade om Lily och Hogwarts.  
  
Efter ett par timmar kom moster Eloise och skickade ugglan tillbaka med en stycke pergament. Hon berättade även om Hogwarts och de fyra elevhemmen för Lily. De bestämde att de skulle gå till Diagongräden och köpa sakerna nästa dag.  
  
Petunia såg ilsket på, och sade till Lily under middagen "Du... Där går bara knäppt folk.. på den dära så kallade maaagiskooolan Hoborts" "Det heter faktiskt Hogwarts!" väste Lily tillbaka. "Vad bryr jag mig om det?" snäste Petunia och filade sina naglar.  
  
Flickorna gick till deras rum för att sova, och Lily sov med ett leende. 


End file.
